The present invention relates to a heat radiation devices and more particularly to a radiation device for computer or electric appliances which includes the cold pipe and the peltier in cooperation with a number of heat radiation components.
The computer is comprised of small and accurate parts. The lives of the electronic parts are shorten because of the high temperature resulting from the processing of the CPU, especially the heat generating from the radiation plates and fans on the top of the CPU. Nowadays, various types of computers, such as the note-book type, mini-type or thin type computers and/or the appliances are improved to expedite the speed of processing (rotation), wherein the processing speed of the CPU over 3.2 GHZ, the 64 bit CPU or multi-core technique is the new trend, however such a new technique will cause a high temperature to damage the related components of the computer. Thus the manufactures research and improve the heat radiation, especially in the radiation fins as well as the radiation fan.